<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes by Samuel_Seirs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874532">Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel_Seirs/pseuds/Samuel_Seirs'>Samuel_Seirs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Begging, Bottom Levi, Crying, DO NOT ATTACK ME, Drug Use, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, Graphic Rape, I need therapy, LEVI GETS RAPED, LEVI IS RAPED, Levi is a mess, M/M, No Consent, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Pleading, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Levi, THIS IS WRITTEN TO DEAL WITH MY OWN TRAUMA, Taken Advantage of, YES IT IS FUCKED UP AND I AM GOING THERAPY FOR IT SO SHUSH, breath play, fake ids, gay bars, levi is a teenager, levi is taken advantage of, not for the faint hearted, poor levi, seriously dont read this if you dont like any of these tags, therapy is what i need, this is not a fluffy fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel_Seirs/pseuds/Samuel_Seirs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[THIS IS A ONE-SHOT ABOUT RAPE!]</p><p>Levi and Hange go out for drinks, but when Levi is left alone everything goes wrong. Oh, so wrong.</p><p>[PLEASE FUCKING READ THE TAGS!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Other(s), Levi/unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Ahem*</p><p>THIS IS TO DEAL WITH MY OWN TRAUMA FROM A SIMILAR INCIDENT!<br/>PLEASE DO NOT ATTACK ME!<br/>YES I AM IN THERAPY FOR THIS SHIT BUT NOBODY KNOWS THE REAL REASON BUT MY THERAPIST SAID I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT IT SO HERE HAVE THIS MESS FROM THE DEPTH OF MY BRAIN HOLE!<br/>Uhm...18+ please i stg-</p><p>If you too are reading this to deal with trauma and you dont want to talk about it, talk to me! I know what you've been through!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi knew he shouldn't have walked into that club when he did, he knew the ID in his possession was a fake and he knew about everything that would happen if his little plan fell. He just wanted to drink a bit, because what is life without the risks? His friend, Hange, was of legal drinking age and even hooked him up with the guy to make the fake ID. They cared for him although their way of 'caring' is different from the others; they were not responsible at all.</p><p>The music could be heard from outside, where the two stood for half an hour in the chilly night before being allowed entrance into the club, and the moment they managed to step inside was when everything started to go wrong.</p><p>Mistake.</p><p>It wasn't the blasting music, the moving bodies that would touch him every so often as he followed his friend through the club, or even the thick smell of liquor that attacked his nose each time he took a breath, while those were all pretty annoying, but it was actually his stupidity and thinking that he would be fine here, friend or no friend.</p><p>Mistake.</p><p>The first sign was the staring, he would be staring at Levi from across the room. Levi knew he was staring, he could see him whenever he turned in that direction, even past the swarm of moving bodies. The creepy but charming smile he would give every time they made eye contact. </p><p>So what? Levi thought at the time. A Lot of people are creepy and can't help it. Looking at Hange, he was given a quick reminder of that, although Hange could have been a lot less creepy if they tried. People moved around them like they weren't there while his friend ordered them some drinks; alcohol, Levi noted as it entered his mouth and touched his tongue, just a little stronger than what was lying in the air.</p><p>Shortly after Hange had started ordering him lemonade.</p><p>"For my big boy" They had joked as they pushed the glass over to him. Levi stared at them and then the glass with disinterest, the only reason he had joined her to this bar was because Erwin couldn't do it and Hange had whined until Levi finally stepped in and that's because he wanted to get waisted; or at least tipsy. They never told him it was a gay bar so when he finally realised he shrugged and guessed it wouldn't be too hard to be hit up, plus he wasn't that attractive so he wouldn't be doing much interacting with the other, more handsome men here.</p><p>Or so he thought. When Hange stepped out to go to the toilet, or do some other stuff with a girl they had been flirting with for the past few minutes, the man from before had walked up to Levi, inviting himself into a chair.</p><p>“Hey” He started, leaning onto the counter and looking at Levi. From here, where the lights were less flashy, they could see each other more clearly. Like before, the man was still creepy and Levi told himself that he probably couldn't help it, but other than that the man was average looking. There were no outstanding qualities of this person, other than his slightly crooked nose which still isn't that big of a deal.</p><p>Levi looked up at him, still with that disinterested stare from the lemonade, and the man spoke again.</p><p>“Oh, well aren't you a cutie?” Levi almost laughed at his poor attempt at flirting, even as unattractive as he is he has still heard better, but Levi doesn't laugh. He ignored the older man and turned to his non-alcoholic drink, taking a sip before placing it back down on the side. “Not a talker, huh?” </p><p>“Maybe I am but I’d rather not speak to some of the likes of you” Levi replied simply.</p><p>The man smiled “Your voice is even better than I could ever imagine”</p><p>“You're a creep”</p><p>“And you're someone who sounds like they’d rather be choking on my cock”</p><p> </p><p>Levi stopped himself from smiling at that comment, unsure whether it was in laughter or to fill in the awkwardness there would have been, but what he knew was that this man was trying hard. He took another sip of his drink.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I can see I'm not gaining your attention” He said, slipping his arm around Levi’s shoulders. “What's your name?”</p><p>By now Levi had tensed his shoulders, he wasn't used to people touching him other than his friends and this sudden contact wasn't shocking, he could feel it coming, but it was uncomfortable. He didn't tell him to stop, though. Another mistake.</p><p>“Levi,” He answered looking up at the man. Mistake. “You?” Mistake.</p><p>The man replied with his name but then added “-but you can call me daddy”</p><p>“You’d like that, wouldn't you?” Mistake.</p><p>“Very much so” He brought his arm back to himself and Levi untensed his shoulders.</p><p>“Unlucky for you-” Levi picked up his drink -mistake- and took a sip -mistake- “-I don't do that sorta thing”</p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>He smirked this time, a creepy gesture on his face. No sign of empathy or trust. “Oh?”</p><p>“Hmm” He hummed, although Levi was confused because he thought he put more effort into that pitiful sound. He took another sip of his drink, finally thinking that the shot he took earlier was getting to him and that he was just really bad with his alcohol. Before he knew it, the drink went from hardly touched to a single droplet rolling down the inside of the glass.</p><p>Levi didn't notice it, nor did he notice his surroundings becoming fuzzy. He was too interested in /why/ they were becoming fuzzy rather than the problem of them becoming fuzzy. Arms caught him when he slumped over, and he was brought into his chest.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Shit, this was not good. He still didn't understand what was happening, he was so confused. “Lets see if we can do something about that.”</p><p>Next thing Levi knew he was being held like a small child in this person's arms, being carried away from his bag and where he and Hange had sat earlier. What? He didn't question it, still too focused on how his brain felt each time he moved and how fuzzy that surroundings were. It was when cold air hit the slightly exposed skin that his shirt didn't manage to hide was the moment he had a slight idea what was going on.</p><p>Hange? Maybe? Who?</p><p>They stopped and the person carrying him started talking.</p><p>“Oh? Yeah this is my boyfriend, the atmosphere got too much for him and he's having an attack”</p><p>Someone else spoke, Levi couldn't make out what he said.</p><p>“Poor thing, I know. My fault, I shouldn't have made him come”</p><p>More talking.</p><p>“Oh? Yeah i can give proof that he's my boyfriend but I really have to get going, he’s very scared and needs to get home- really? Oh my god thank you so much!”</p><p>Someone spoke again and they started moving. The outside air attacked his exposed skin.</p><p>Hands started to touch his ass, rubbing and groping when they were not in use keeping him attached to him.</p><p>Definitely not Hange. Basic bodily functions stopped working and he managed to open his eyes. Since when did he close them?</p><p>They were walking, not just any random direction, they were walking in the opposite direction of where Hange had parked. </p><p>He should do something. He should scream for help, he should cry. He tried, but all that came out was a strangled noise and another one when the hand currently touching him up clawed at his skin.</p><p>“Sh-h, don't want to upset me now, you’re safe with me, sunshine” </p><p>Levi knew when they entered something from the outside air disappearing, and he knew he was laying on the floor when the cooled metallic floor froze his skin. It was a truck; or a van. The doors were shut with a loud bang that made the whole room vibrate, and footsteps echoed as they came towards him.</p><p>“Well, I didn't think you’d come so easily” Silence. Footsteps went around to the other side of him. “Or you’re just weak, seriously, I hardly put any in your drink”</p><p>Rustling of clothes told Levi he knelt down next to him, along with the fingers brushing against his cheek.</p><p>“You do have a beautiful face, nice lips” His head was forced into the floor when the hand that was recently caressing him slapped the same cheek. “Would be a shame if I beat it, now shush”</p><p>Levi stopped the noise he was making in the back of his throat and tried to breathe, only to be stopped as a large hand covered his face. His torso lunged forward with all the strength he had, which wasn't much, in an attempt to breath and the hands let go. The man chuckled.</p><p>Trousers were taken off, leaving Levi just in his boxers. By now Levi had been gaining more control over his body, but just enough to move his head. He watched as he was stripped from below and how this man had reached to the side to grab the lube and pull his dick out. He lubed it up, and Levi could do nothing but watch and he peeled the last remaining cloth to his dignity.</p><p>His legs were spread wide and when the hands let go he left them there. There was no point in fighting, he knew he couldn't stop this, he knew he was weak, he knew he couldn't do anything but act as another person’s toy. He wanted to go home.</p><p>Something pressed inside him, moving a bit before exiting; Levi led silently, unable to do anything else but slightly shift in uncomfort. When another, much larger thing touched him he had looked down.</p><p>“N-no” Levi pleaded, barely above a whisper, but it was too late. The man had held Levi down as he pushed into him, the lube making it a slick entry. The stretch hurt, it hurt so much; not all in pain but it hurt in everything. </p><p>Shit, this was real. This wasn’t a dream where he could just brush it off the next day, this wasn’t a story for people to read and emphasise, this was fucking real. How could he face anyone again? How could he face himself again?</p><p>The man stopped his actions and Levi fell back down from his arched position. This body did it without his permission, his fists clenched the air without Levi asking them too, he cried against his own will. This wasn't his body anymore. This was something Levi didn't want anymore.</p><p>He moved, and Levi screamed to the best of his ability, which still wasn't enough to actually be called a scream. He did that over and over again until he was slapped and forced down into the cold floor by a hand around his neck. He couldn't breath.</p><p>In that position, he was pinned down by his wrists with one hand and his neck with the other, being fucked into the floor while he attempted to scream with his limited airway. He cried, he cried so, so much. He hadn’t cried much before but now he could only hear his own choked sobs whenever he was allowed to breath, his screams and the man’s commanding tone of telling him to “shut up or I’ll fucking murder you!”</p><p>Then the pressure on his neck increased, Levi struggled more with his breathing. So much so that whenever he breathed his chest would just flex instead of taking any air in or out. His face became a deep shade of red and his body rocked back and forth as he was thrusted into. Shit, it hurt so much. His neck hurt, his ass hurt, hand wrists hurt. The loss of air made his head hurt, the forced movement and his crying had only made it worse. Was this the end? He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. There was no escape.</p><p>Everything went black.</p><p>There, the man fucked his limp body, hand removed from his neck and now dug into the side of his chest before moving back up to his neck and slamming it into the ground. Then it had moved up to Levi’s jaw and forced it to open, he spat in it as Levi regained consciousness and he kissed him. Levi didn't return the favour but just led there as the man made out with his unmoving body, still thrusting deep into it.</p><p>It was pleasurable, he was hitting the good spots, but there was no point in reacting. The pain was too much.</p><p>He started to cry again as the thrusts stuttered and eventually stopped. He could feel the semen in him, he could feel it leaking out of him. A whispering whine appeared at the back of his throat as he cried. Tears blocked his vision and his thoughts.</p><p>The man pulled out and redressed him before forcing more pills down his throat.</p><p>“There” He heard a voice “Now it looks like you're drunk”</p><p>He leaned down towards his ear.</p><p>“If you say one word of this I will find you, and I will kill you!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again dont fucking attack me for this shit. I'd rather write this than let my family fidn my dead body hanging. Thank you :)</p><p>Ngl I'd be willing to make this a fic, anyone want?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>